nomoresorrowpostpotterrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaycen Tate
Jaycen Tate is a pureblooded, seventh year Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts, as well as the beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Head Boy of the school, and Ravenclaw male champion. Biography Family Lineage Jaycen comes from a never-ending line of purebloods, Durmstrang students on his father's side and Hogwarts Slytherin students on his mother's side. The majority of his relatives supported the Dark Arts and Voldemort, though there are no known of Death Eaters in his family tree. His ancestors, most notably his parents, are blood purists who believe very firmly in the values of the Death Eaters. Birth and Childhood Jaycen was born in Ireland to Janice and Soren Tate two years after the couple were married. The couple had always wanted a big family, but soon after Jaycen was born Janice had some complications and could no longer have children, so the cozy little family was stuck at a number of three. It worked out well for Jayce. He got all of the attention a little kid could ask for. His Dad, especially, spent every bit of his free time with his son, doting upon him and raising him to be a good son with his parent's views. Jayce was taught how his family was better than the rest because they were purebloods, how muggles were below them. How the greatest movement in Wizard history had been crushed because of a pathetic boy called Harry Potter, who probably wasn't even smart enough to realize what extreme consequences his actions would make. As a young kid, Jayce accepted his parent's views without any questioning. He was just a kid, what did he know? His parents had been around for all of the drama of the battle of Hogwarts, they'd had time to observe everything in the world around them, they had to be right. When he was seven the fourteen year old son of a family friend shoved him into a tiny cupboard under the sink in a rarely-used bathroom downstairs. The fourteen year old then proceeded to shove a trunk in front of the cupboard door, turn off all lights, and leave. His family searched for him for two hours before they found him, because they couldn't hear his screams. It was the worst few hours of his life so far, and created his claustrophobia, which is still his greatest fear to this day. Signs of Magic He showed his first signs of magic a few months before his sixth birthday. The young boy had been out in the family garden when the neighbour's cat walked by on a fence. Jayce tried to call the orange cat over to him because he wanted to play, but the feline refused to listen however much the boy shouted. Being unused to not getting his own way, Jaycen wasn't fond of the fact that a mere animal was disobeying him, so he was delighted when the yowling creature floated through the air towards him, dropping in his arms. Jaycen's mother saw the whole thing from the kitchen window that overlooked the backyard, and was of course overjoyed that her son was obviously not a squib. Education at Hogwarts The original plan was for Jaycen to follow his father's footsteps and go to Durmstrang, but when the letter came from Hogwarts inviting him to the school, Janice convinced her husband to allow their son to go there. Soren grudgingly agreed, even if his son would be in the same foul environment as Harry Potter's kids, he'd also be at the same school, and he had to be in the same house, as Voldemort had attended, so the good balanced out the evil so to speak. Getting ready for Hogwarts was one of the most exciting times of Jaycen's life. His parents took him from Ireland to Diagon Alley to get all of his school supplies, and three weeks later he returned to hop on the train and head to the school for the first time. It was weird, being without his parents for the first time in his entire life, but there was a freedom to it that he really enjoyed, even before he saw the huge halls and areas around Hogwarts or met some of the friends he made there. The sorting ceremony was probably the biggest shock ever to come to Jaycen. He had been lectured since he was young on how Slytherin was the right house to be in. But when he sat down on the stool under the ancient hat, Slytherin was not even it's second choice to place him in. The sorting hat saw some sort of potential in him that Jaycen couldn't understand at the time (it probably had something to do with the fact that the boy has a photgraphic memory, though he doesn't flaunt it.) and quite quickly declared him to be a Ravenclaw. So a very shocked eleven year old Jaycen stumbled over to the Ravenclaw table to join his 'new family'. Four days later he got an angry letter from his father. Yeah. Angry. All because Soren's 'perfect' son hadn't been placed in the expected house. Soren seemed to be convinced that Jaycen was deliberately trying to shame their family, or something ridiculous of the sort. Soren basically told Jaycen to smarten up, and then he went silent on his son for the rest of the year. Jayce continued to have contact with his mother every few weeks, but he was completely cut off from his father. Jayce dove into the school life to ignore his Dad's disappointment and found that he adapted very well to his house. He caught on quickly to spells, found he could easily pay attention in class, and was one of the top students in his grade. Other than family issues, his first year of schooling went along pretty well. His return to his family that Summer was tense, to say the least. His dad had never gotten over the disappointment of a non-slytherin son, and found excuses to stay at work late and have as little contact with Jaycen as possible. At only twelve at the time, it was hard for Jaycen to deal with, but he appreciated the fact that his mother was trying to keep tension in the house down. Still, it was an extreme relief when the next school year rolled around. His second year went along quite like the first. He tried to go home for the Christmas holidays, but it was so much like the Summer break that he returned to Hogwarts early. Summer break was exactly the same way, and the years soon fell into a familiar pattern. He just stopped going home for any Holiday but the Summer, finding the company and friends at Hogwarts much more enjoyable. His grades were consistently high, he was becoming well known at Hogwarts, and with every passing year it began to feel more like his home than his actual house. In his sixth year he was named a prefect, which only seemed to infuriate his father more. To make up for the 'disappointment of being a good student', Jaycen decided to try out for a position on the Quidditch team and was very surprised when he was selected as a beater. It eased the tension in the household a little bit, but that tension came right back at the end of his sixth year when he found out he'd be head boy at his final year in the school. If Jayce had thought his father was upset with him before, this was a whole new level of fury. He was lectured for hours on how he was a disappointment, a goody two shoes that was going to betray the whole family. As the only young male of their Tate line, Soren felt the family depended on his son growing up right, which he apparently hadn't. Jayce's father was so furious that they didn't speak at until the final week of Summer, where Jayce was informed that he now had an arranged marriage to a 'respectable pureblood girl' from a 'good' family, Chun Au-Yong. Needless to say that infuriated the teenager, who had always been a bit of a flirt with girls and had no wish to be tied down, especially by his parents. He left the house and stayed at a friends for a few days, only returning home to pick up his belongings and say goodbye to his mother before going on the Hogwart's Express. Once at school, and desperate to rekindle the relationship he had once shared with his Dad, Jayce went an extra step and entered his name into the Hogwarts Tournament for his final year at the school. Despite being involved in Quidditch and being Head Boy of the school, he was named the Ravenclaw male champion, which has calmed his father enough to speak to his son again and give him instructions. Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Jayce has no magical abilities to speak of such as animagi, occlumency, etc., but he is a fair flier and catches up quickly on spells. Very quickly, actually. See, while not actually magical, he has a skill worth mentioning. Eidetic memory, also known as photgraphic memory. He doesn't flaunt this ability, but it helps him learn very, very quickly and keep things stored in his brain. Possessions Relationships Family Soren Kyle Tate (father) Jayce's relationship with his father is one of his largest priorities in his life, but something he speaks to very few about. He misses the relationship they had when he was young, when he was like a miniature Soren and his father couldn't be prouder of him. As he grew up he realized that the ideals his parents held were not what was ideal to him, which was the beginning of the rift between his father and himself. He loves his father, but disagrees with Soren's views on the world, and Soren views him as a disappointment because he 'doesn't think right'. Jayce wants desperately to reconcile with his father, but won't change his views for his dad. Janice Sarah Tate Jaycen has a better relationship with his mother than he does with his father, currently. Janice is stuck in the middle of the feud between her son and husband, and doesn't pick sides. She's pleasant to each, and doesn't let herself get drawn into their fights. Also a blood purist, Janice is a bit disappointed that their son doesn't share their views, but she takes the stance that Jaycen is just 'going through a stage' and has convinced herself that he will come to his senses soon, so she doesn't pressure him. Friends Lily Potter The little fifth year Gryffindor girl has been one of Jayce's close friends since her first year at the school. She loves to tease and joke around with him, and thoroughly enjoys saying he's gay, but it's all in fun so Jayce hasn't killed her yet. He often acts irritated with her, but he truthfully loves her company and counts her among his good friends. Claire Gable Jaycen has been paired up with Claire for the tournament as the two Ravenclaw champions. Though there is an age difference between them, they've never had any issues and have always been friendly towards each other. This year they must work together to bring their house glory, so it's a good thing that they get along so that they can succeed without hurting one another. Other Raychel Entwhistle Jaycen's female Head counterpart, Raychel Entwhistle has been a thorn in his side since he came to the school. If he had to pick an arch enemy, it would be her. The Head Boy and Girl are at each other's throats at any encounter, though they put on false smiles on their face in front of other students and teachers so that very few realize their real frustrations with each other. Jaycen is currently thinking that getting away from her would be the best part of the end of this year. Chun Au-Yong These two were brought together by outside forces that they couldn't combat; their parents. Just before their seventh years the two were told that they were engaged to be married someday, and Jayce's parents told him there were to be no buts about it. Jayce realizes that Chun could be a genuinely nice person, and he doesn't hate her for their positions, but he has no intentions on letting their parent's plans follow through and obeying. Etymology Category:Quidditch Players Category:Ravenclaws Category:Champions Category:Purebloods Category:Prefects Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Seventh Years